A Piggy Error
by KaraOhki
Summary: Akari has a wonderful idea, which backfires spectacularly.


A Piggy Error

A Ranma 1/2 fanfic by June "KaraOhki" Geraci

February 24, 2002

Revised March 11, 2002

Ranma 1/2 was created by Rumiko Takahashi, and belongs to her. This story was written just for fun, and not for commercial purposes. Feel free to enjoy it, and share it.

This story is the result of one of FFIRC's monthly hour challenges. My thanks to everyone in our group who commented on it, and to everyone on FFML who sent their comments.

* * *

*Okay, this wasn't one of the most brilliant ideas I ever had, was it?*

The sound of pounding steps behind me is enough to make me stop chastising myself and run for all I am worth. I mustn't let him catch me. If only I had thought this through. Given all the information I had about the cursed ones, I should have known better. A curse was just that - a curse, and there was nothing fun about it.

I must keep running; keep far enough ahead of him until I can get to Nerima. I pass by the fields and farms, concentrating only on my goal. Then my heart sinks as I hear a train whistle. It's coming, and I need to get across the tracks before it does, or he will catch me. In desperation I leap forward, straining to get across the tracks. I trip over the first rail and go flying across the tracks, bruising myself terribly. I scramble to my feet and turn. If I have succeeded, I'll run on. If not, there is no way to keep him from catching me. It is better to face my fate.

He is approaching the tracks, the light of triumph and desire in his eyes. Now I can no longer see him. The train has come between us. I quickly look down the tracks. It is a very long train. I cannot see the end of the line of cars. This will give me time to get far ahead of him. I run on, and once again I berate myself for my foolishness.

* * *

"I hate this curse!"

This wasn't something I hadn't heard before. An adorable black pig had shown up at my door, and as always I had brought him inside and run a warm bath for him. When my love emerged from the bathroom, he was human again, and quite depressed. All of my efforts to cheer him up were a waste of time, and he soon wandered off and got lost again.

Once I realized that Ryoga was gone again, I sat down to think. He was never going to be happy until he rid himself of his curse. Perhaps I should help him.

The very next morning I was on my way to China.

* * *

"This very dangerous place, Miss Customer! You be careful!"

I'd lost count of how many times the guide had informed me of the danger. All I wanted to do was get some water from the Spring of Drowned Man and bring it home. How hard could that be? The guide pointed out the proper spring, and I began to pick my way between the other springs.

I hadn't counted on the mud. My right foot slipped, and before I knew it I was in one of the springs, and the waters closed over my head. The feeling of change was overwhelming, but being caught in my clothing was even worse. I was certain that I was going to drown, but the guide fished me out with a small net. What was I?

Evidently the guide knew what I was thinking, because he brought me home and held me up in front of a mirror. Then my fear turned to great joy. I had fallen into the same spring as my love! Now we had something to share! My intentions of bringing a cure home to Ryoga vanished.

* * *

The trip home seemed to take forever. I had to find Ryoga, and show him my "cursed" form. Cursed? As far as I was concerned, it was a blessing.

It didn't occur to me until I got home that finding Ryoga might be more difficult than I imagined. When he got lost, he could end up anywhere. The collection of gifts he had given me was testimony to that.

After sticking around the house for a few days hoping that he would find me, I decided to go to Nerima. Ryoga spent a lot of time visiting Ranma. I dressed with special care, and put a ribbon that Ryoga had given me into my hair.

"Be good, Katsunishiki, and watch the house for me. I won't be gone long." I patted my pet pig on the head and headed for the front door. Several things happened at once. The phone rang, Katsunishiki ran between me and the door, and I crashed into him. He always did hate it when I left him alone.

I bounced off my pet, and careened into a small table, which held an arrangement of flowers. The flowers went flying, and I was soaked with the water from the vase. The next thing I knew, I was a pig. That didn't really bother me. It would be easy enough for me to get to the bathtub and change back. Then I was distracted by my answering machine picking up the phone call. I could hear who was on the other end of the phone.

"Akari? You home? Look, I'm in Nerima. I wanted to apologize for the other day, and I really need to see you. Can you come get me? I'm going to try to find the Tendo Dojo. Please try to meet me there."

I squealed my agreement at the answering machine and began to turn toward the door. Then I began to sense some sort of danger. I whirled, and found myself nose to nose with Katsunishiki. He was sniffing at me in the oddest way, and for some reason it made me shiver. I backed away, and he followed. Then my pig senses informed me of something. My pet had just realized that I was not only a pig, but a female one, and he had something on his mind that made me feel physically ill.

I don't think I will ever figure out how I leaped out of the open window, but I did. Katsunishiki was not slow to follow. Now I had to get to Nerima. Fast.

* * *

I can't hear the train behind me any longer. That means that he will be chasing me again. I'm sure he can smell me. That frightens me more than words can describe. I must find Ryoga! I've finally left the countryside behind me. I'm tired. It was much easier traveling to Nerima on Katsunishiki, rather than being pursued by him.

It must be a miracle! I can see Ryoga about a block ahead of me. I push my tired little legs to their limits and run after him, kweeing loudly. He turns, and I run up to him and collapse onto the sidewalk, exhausted. My sweetheart picks me up.

"What the hell?" Ryoga does look very confused. I look exactly like him, except that I am wearing my hair ribbon around my neck instead of a bandanna. I hope desperately that he will recognize it, but he doesn't seem to notice. He does hold me up to check my gender, and blushes profusely. I don't know whether to laugh or bite him. Can pigs laugh?

"Ryoga, what are you doing with my P-chan?" The voice of Akane Tendo makes me stiffen, and Ryoga whirls around. She is standing there holding out both arms. "Were you bringing him home to me? I haven't seen him in ages!"

As she speaks, Akane snatches me from Ryoga's arms and hugs me. I can't breathe.

"Um, Akane, that's not P-chan. That's a female."

"Well so it is! She's just adorable!" Akane smiles at Ryoga in a way that would make me very jealous, but I know the truth. Akane loves Ranma, and Ryoga loves me. Then I hear what I have been running from. Katsunishiki is coming, and he jumps directly at me, even though I am in Akane's arms. She screams, and Ryoga gets between us and my pig.

"Katsunishiki, what is the matter with you?"

He doesn't listen. He is completely focused on me, and tries to get around Ryoga. The next thing I know, my sumo pig is out cold, thanks to Ryoga's umbrella. He leaves the pig lying there to tend to Akane, who is rather shaken.

"Why did he do that? Did he want to hurt this little pig?"

Ryoga is bright red. "I…um…think he had something else in mind. She IS female, right?"

Akane is just as red. "He mustn't! She's much too small. Let's take her to my house. She'll be safe there."

"I was going to ask you if I could go there. I'm expecting Akari to pick me up."

* * *

Kasumi welcomes us in, and snatches me from her sister's arms. "How cute! She's wearing a ribbon! Too bad P-chan isn't here. He would just LOVE her!"

"He's not the only one." The tone of Akane's voice gets Kasumi's attention, and she puts me down to find out what the trouble is. I take the opportunity to brush against Ryoga's leg. He looks down at me, and I start in the direction of the bathing room. After a few steps, I stop and look at him. He gets the hint, and follows.

* * *

The furo is full. I leap in, and am myself again. Ryoga collapses with a nosebleed. I grab his backpack and put on some of his clothes. Then I revive Ryoga and drag him back to the main part of the house. He is still too stunned to speak, although I can't tell whether it's because he just saw me naked, or because of the curse.

We find Akane and Kasumi seated at the table, sipping tea. There is a cup waiting for Ryoga. Akane's eyes widen as she looks me up and down.

"Akari? When did you get here? And why have you started dressing like Ryoga?"

I blush, and shake my head. No one presses me for an answer. Kasumi invites the two of us to have some tea, and we accept. After a minute or two, Akane looks around.

"Where did the little pig go?"

Ryoga reddens a little. "I don't know. I guess she wandered off." Then he turns to me. "I think we should go home now. Thank you for the tea, Kasumi."

My boyfriend holds very tightly to my hand as we leave the house. We walk in silence for a few blocks, and then he stops. "What the hell is going on?" He doesn't sound angry. He does sound very confused, and more than a little upset.

"It's a long story." Before I can begin, Katsunishiki comes racing up to us. He seems very glad to see me, but as a friend, and not a possible mate. Ryoga doesn't seem to be taking any chances. He gets between us.

"Do you think it's time that we found him a new home? I think that three is a crowd."

I can't help but agree.

* * *

Thank you for reading. As always, comments are welcome!


End file.
